The Riddle Solver Who Can't Solve Riddles
by Rima Shimada
Summary: Who knows how long they'll be trapped and forced to give an answer?


He paced around the room, his dark shoes clacking every time they hit the hard floor. He swept over the blond hair in his eyes to get a better look at the other detective across the room. She sat there, so still, looking absolutely disinterested. She, too, had blond hair, that was held neatly in place by a few hair pins. Her blue eyes stared back at the detective, who could not seem to stand still.

"So, we know that the first man died from his wine being poisoned, correct, Rin?" He stared over in her direction, waiting for her reply.

Rin's eyes became a little more aware after being spoken to, "I'm assuming, but there are other ways he could have died," She stared back at Len, waiting for him to proceed with his argument back. She tapped her black shoes on the floor a few times, while waiting for Len to take in the rest of the facts.

"What other way are you suggesting?" Len's face had a look of confusion on it.

"What if the wine glasses were switched out and he had died some other way, perhaps by being stabbed, or something along those lines?" Rin truly was one of the best at her job, she always had some other solution to the problem, but this was also quite hard for others who worked with her.

Len let out a sigh, "That is very possible, but what about the other three people. They all seem to have been pushed into the ocean, which doesn't make any sense," Len glanced down at his shoes.

Rin's blank stare didn't change, but she responded with, "Why is that strange to you? Do you have some information that you need to share?" Rin was always so professional and emotionless; it set Len off edge a little.

"There isn't anything I need to share with you, because you saw everything happen!" Len finally raised his voice. Rin knew everything, why would she be asking silly questions? Len was getting impatient.

"Len, calm down," Rin stood up from her chair and straightened her dress, "I think that you're getting out of hand."

"You know what happened," Len let out a sigh and straightened his tie," I'm positive of that because you were there."

Rin looked slightly surprised for a moment, but quickly regained her composure. "I might have seen or done something I wasn't supposed to, but there's no need to go pointing fingers at anyone. Now back to the matter at hand, who are the possible suspects for the murderer?"

"Don't pretend that you don't know, Rin. You could leave here right now if you just tell the truth," Len stepped closer to Rin, "Tell them what I really did, that I'm to blame." He grabbed Rin's wrist just as she had pulled out a small knife. The metal of the blade clanged against the tile floor as it fell. That was Rin's last resort. She could see the crazy in his eyes, consuming him from the inside.

"You really are an idiot."

Len let go of Rin's wrist after hearing this. He didn't know what to do, how to respond to this. "What do you mean?"

"You don't have to keep covering for me. I can take what I deserve. You saw me try to poison the first man with the wine, but didn't want me to get caught, so you switched out the glasses and stabbed the man. You were trying to protect me, which is completely idiotic."

Rin's ice-cold stare frustrated Len. "But you saw me stab the three other people that were killed! What about that? Anything else you'd like to tell me?!"

"I know the people you stabbed didn't die, so I pushed them into the ocean. That you didn't know of, I bet," Rin smirked.

"So, then maybe we're both to blame, then?" Len had a slightly sinister smirk placed on his porcelain skin. His eyes glowing with a sort of inhumanly hue, "But there is no way you are getting the punishment."

"Sometimes I wish you'd just listen to me. It's my fault! We can't leave this locked room until we know the culprit, so just say my name!" Rin stood up out of her chair and knocked it over in the process. Len glared at her and didn't move a muscle.

Who knows how long those two will be in there. They might believe that they're both to blame, but what if there was a third culprit who really was the only one? How would that change the story? If you'd like, you could join those two as they live, forever locked in the madness that infects them like a virus, you could enjoy it, too. Who knows, maybe you could even change the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, all rights go to their owners

**A/N: **This is just a short little story that I wrote in my free-time based off of the song "The Riddle Solver Who Can't Solve Riddles". I hope that you like it, it's really hard to write a mystery based off of a song that doesn't tell you the answer :D


End file.
